liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 2
Rollback It would be easier if I had rollback rights. Can you please give them to me, or is there some sort of election process? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I too would highly benefit with such a tool for this wiki. I've been waiting an hour for you to come on just for that block, and rollback would make it so much easier to stop him. Thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Ajuk. Proxima Centauri 06:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) He's back. He's back under a new account, quickly, block him, and check off the cannot create account, block all subsequent IP addresses, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd recommend asking sannse or any other member of the Community Team for a Checkuser on him. Ask her to see if she can find a range, and if she says proxy, then basically we'll just after keep blocking. So, first do that, ask her to block his real address, and lets see how much we can slow him down. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've asked. Proxima Centauri 07:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Someone to watch the Wikia while you're asleep Click here. I'm a Canadian, and I'm always awake while you're asleep, and currently, editing on the Castle Crashers Wikia has become dead due to lack of activity from other users, and I need something to do due to unemployment until the end of May, and college in September, and I'd love to help you guys out, but I'd be better equipped with Sysop powers, or at least Rollback if you don't trust me with blocking abilities. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 07:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ajuk is the bureaucrat here. Proxima Centauri 08:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Just letting you know, I won't be on later tonight (about 7 hours later, at the time of this posting), as I will be going to a stag & doe [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Our vandal has kept away for some time. I'd guess he wanted to get the site down and it didn't work because rolling back takes less time than doing vandalism. You have a life. Do many serial vandals? Proxima Centauri 17:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whaddya mean "serial vandals"? Are you doing an Al Gore "I'm thuper therial!"? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I mean repeat vandals like Willie on Wheels or Hagger or the rubbish we've been dealing with here. Proxima Centauri 18:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhh, no, we don't. I do know where the HAGGER is from. You can blame 4chan.org for Hagger. CCW is kinda dead lately. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That doesn't surprise me too much. On another wiki where I'm an administrator they got fed up of Hagger or Grawp and tracked him down. They threatened to get the police onto him and published his real name. They're responsible people who would respect the privacy of anyone better than Grawp. I'm not going to repeat Grawp's name because his life could be in danger due to some of the people he's angered and we oppose the Death penalty here. Whose CCW? Proxima Centauri 02:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just got back from the stag and doe. Using a spellchecker as I'm abit smashed. CCW = Castle Crashers Wikia. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sysopship Thanks for the offer of sysopship. I feel a bit bad now as I haven't been here for a few days, but if you and Ajuk are willing, I'd be happy to become one. However, please don't expect too much from me as even though I've been here a good six months I'm still a novice with all this wiki lark. Thanks alot PC :D SuperJosh 16:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I've told Ajuk it's up to him now. If you become a sysop it's not too difficult. You'r already a sysop at RationalWiki so I suppose you know how the buttons work. If you have any trouble you can ask one of us. Proxima Centauri 18:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know short and tall of it. Thanks again for the opportunity, very much appreciated, I'll try editing a bit more, but I've got exams coming up, so I won't be very active until mid-June time when they're over. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you concentrate on your exams. You will be able to help Liberal causes more throughout your life if you get good qualifications and a good education. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Lol Yeah I will do. Thanks PC, you've been the friendlist one on both RW and LP. Sorry you're not that active on your RW account. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User creations have you seen this, twice I have seen two new users created within the same minute, I think I will ban them over night as a precaution. AJUK 00:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I left them because they haven't done anything so far but they could be sleeper spambots and bots don't have feelings so they don't mind if you ban them. Proxima Centauri 16:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have created a VideoGames page. It is my first attempt at writing for this site and I have a shitty keyboard so assistace would be helpful, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I, successfully, made the changes, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist You're welcome, it's a good article. Proxima Centauri 16:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I hope im doing this right. Glad to hear you're in need of american contributors.. i must admit im a novice at wiki editing. However, i enjoy calling conservatives out on their crap. Any advice would be appreciated on what im doing wrong.. but in the meantime ill be constructively ranting about the many ways the republican party is dragging down america. Thanks for having me, i am looking forward to working with you all. I'm happy to be back I was just terribly busy lately, I'm free now. --ThaMarine 19:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Please explain? Why have you reverted my edits on British Empire? I'm British but I don't like hiding the truth and Britain did rule very many countries without the consent of the governed. Please don't remove accurate information. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) The Ottoman Empire was in no way as big as the British Empire was. It covered 5.2 million km2. The information was in no way accurate. Please don't assume I'm being malicious. I have to correct you, the Ottoman empire was only 5.2 million km2 where as the British Empire was 33.67 million km2. You have protected the article and I was only trying to help. I am new to this sorry for causing any problems but I assure you the Ottoman Empire was in no way bigger. I'll research things tomorrow as it's late here now. Proxima Centauri 20:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I am British also, Glasgow to be exact. I was simply trying to help improve this wiki and I am treated like some sort of vandal. You accuse me of removing accurate information yet you clearly hadn't any idea of what accuracy was in that subject (The British Empire good or bad was the biggest in total area). I shall stick to editing Wikipedia, they are fairer, Sorry for any problems I have caused. You can stay, I'm not an expert in every subject and it's too late to research tonight please put useful contributions in talk pages and I'll deal with it tomorrow. Proxima Centauri 20:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I do appreciate your position. I must be getting off now though but I shall try and help here when I can. OK Proxima Centauri 21:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'll be active all summer I'm finnaly on the seaside. I'll be here (the seaside) for 2 months, but I am forced to use mobile internet connection. It is slow and it doesn't work for the half of the time. I have alot of free time now, so I will be quite active.--ThaMarine 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you're at the seaside but I'm sorry about the slow Internet connection. You write really well, I can't believe that you're just 14. Proxima Centauri 17:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Connection isn't slow after all, we just had an awful storm yesterday. Still, it's quite expensive. --ThaMarine 14:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Question What / where did new user UberCool post controversial videos? I can't find anything on his/her userpagehistory. SuperJosh 10:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Here are his contributions. I checked this one and it was a science fiction video called, "Gay Niggers from Outer space". The bad language is the title of the video not my language. I watched the video because people in other parts of the world aren't always as inhibited about racist language aw we Brits are so I needed to make sure whether or not the film was racist. In the video space aliens who look like black men kill all the women on earth and turn the surviving men gay. I don’t think that’s the type of link we want here. The user tried to hide the change and replaced a video with the title, “Was Jesus Gay?” with that one. Here a video of Obama’s first speech was replaced with the same science fiction video or a similar one. Watching one of those videos through was enough for me and I didn’t want to see a second one. Users who click on a link that says it leads to Obama’s first speech want to see Obama speaking and don’t want science fiction. I think that was vandalism and any reasonable person should know it’s wrong to hide links like that. If he does anything like that again I think he should be blocked. Proxima Centauri 11:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds pretty sick and tasteless. He's lucky he's nto already blocked, but I suppose we should give him the benefit of the doubt. You're right though, next time he's blocked. -SuperJosh 14.40 June 27th 2009 To access a user's contributions you look at the box directly below the search engine with, "Search Liberapedia" There is a lower section that is darker in the brick skin. On the left hand side just below, "Help" and to the left of, "Block user" is an icon that says "Edits". If you click on "Edits" you get the user's contributions. If the user is also an administrator you will see , "E-mail this user" just below "Edits" but with an ordinary user "Edits" is right at the bottom. You can block other administrators but they can unblock themselves. At RationalWiki admins regularly give each other friendly blocks but we haven't started that here, yet. Proxima Centauri 16:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia prefers users to get warnings before they are blocked, also I saw that the user was adding videos and asked him (I don't think that was a woman) to stop editing till I had time to check the link and the user stopped at once. If the user hadn't stopped I'd have probably dealt out an infinite block as Wikia won't object to a block without warning for something as sick as that. Proxima Centauri 07:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him. I do friendly blocks all the time on RationalWiki, but it wouldn't work over here because only us and a few other users have blocking rights whereas on RationalWiki everyone is a sysop. Also, the community here is simply far too small. SuperJosh 14:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My pleasure! Happy to be here. NeoconsSuck 13:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Show preview button. I know I forget sometimes, but please try to use it more. AJUK 00:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I know how to use Tor it's all good. Thanks for improving on my scientology edit --Ten4 01:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What to do... I've been on holiday for a week but now I'm back. Good job here. Not a fun situation at all... SuperJosh 13:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Israel I was wondering if we could put this on the Israel page: "Be critical of Israel, even a small amount, and you're branded a terrorist forever." I've come in contact with right-wingers who very much think like that. If we're trying for it to be a serious article I understand.- JustPhil 20:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) It's here. Proxima Centauri 06:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm sorry but the Wehrmacht was not completely filled with Nazis. That's what the SS was.- JustPhil 15:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think we should write more on the birther movement, especially the (obviously fake) Kenyan certificate?- JustPhil 16:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) We're liberals and it's up to the conservatives to find fault with Obama. Proxima Centauri 16:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't it important to point out how gullible they are?- JustPhil 16:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) If you can make it clear even to Non-Americans that Conservatives are being silly let's have it. Proxima Centauri 16:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) How exactly does the current events thing work? I added that Clinton has gotten our journalists released.- JustPhil 20:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ban You should probably ban User:Corpse Mutilator ASAP.- JustPhil 23:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have MSN or something?- JustPhil 14:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No. Proxima Centauri 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've noticed we've gotten quite a few vandals. Could you possibly make me an admin, since I seem to be online longer?- JustPhil 23:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea, but AJUK is the bearoucrat here. --ThaMarine 09:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Planets So, what do you think of the Jovian moons? Do you believe some form of life exists on Europa?- JustPhil 14:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The professional astronomers aren't sure one way or the other and I know less than they do. Proxima Centauri 14:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not a huge fan of V for Vendetta?- JustPhil 18:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't know the film existed till I read your article and the plot looks far fetched to me. It may be a good exciting film, I don't know. Proxima Centauri 18:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You may like it. It is frightening to see England ruled by a Big Brother-right-wing party.- JustPhil 18:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Left wing conspiracy You should really check it out. It's really funny. --ThaMarine 11:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Haha, ja! The "Liberty and Justice" thing was wonderful!- JustPhil 12:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Greetings from Germany!!!- JustPhil 10:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Was tust Du in Deutschland? Hast Du Wikipedia auf Deutsch probiert? Proxima Centauri 10:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Naturlich. Ich habe Infomation von die Wehrmacht gesucht. Ich besuche meine Familie im Hamburg. Hast du Hamburg besucht?- JustPhil 10:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Mein. Proxima Centauri 10:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I've sent you an email It's not important. Open it with leisure. SuperJosh 13:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I've just noticed... On my page I'm categorised as an "admin". Is that just a fancy word for sysop? I'm assuming it goes Sysop/Admin and then Crat. SuperJosh 12:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I think anyone whose a sysop or a bureaucrat can put admin onto their page and sysops together with bureaucrats are all admins. Proxima Centauri 14:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Impostor! From the history here it appears like you were impersonating me. Am I confused or did it post your name instead of mine when I made that post? ...orrr are you wascally rabbits up to some mischief? Lumenos 04:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I assume you're joking as you actually wrote that comment here. On wikis one doesn't edit another user's page without a very good reason so I transferred the comment to the user's talk page. Proxima Centauri 04:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah... that is so obvious, of course I was joking... umm ha ha pretty good one, eah? Well I wish I could stay and chat but so much to do, you know, research and stuff, so better get going now Lumenos 06:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You'll like this... As a fellow liberal Brit, you'll like this story. I wrote it up at the teflpedia student bar originally and just thought you'd probably like to hear about it. Basically yesterday (Saturday) morning a guy knocked on my front door and turns out he was campaigning for the Conservative candidate for my constituency. Asking me, I said I'd be more inclined to vote Labour than Conservative. Mr Campaigny-Pants: (Probably thinking I'm a typical liberal student "douche") Why's that? SuperJosh: I prefer to see myself as more of a supporter of the workers than the companies. Mr Campaigny-Pants: (Definitely thinking I'm a typical liberal student "douche")Conservatives have been doing a lot for the working classes, Margaret Thatcher... (blah blah blah) SuperJosh: (Ignoring the fact that she was Prime Minister 20 years ago) Didn't she also start a recession or something? Mr Campaigny-Pants: Well... world recessions happen all the time under all types of government... But Labour's left us with a huge tax debt! Mrs SuperJosh: (calling from upstairs) Josh, hurry up, the bath's getting cold! SuperJosh: Well, thank you. I'll give it some thought. Just thought you'd be interested. SuperJosh 10:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) So he can't think of anything better than what happened 20 years ago. Well we're Liberals or Social Democrats here but we're defintiely not Conservatives. Proxima Centauri 11:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I just found it interesting how he said world recessions happen under all governments, and then he started talking about Labour's tax fuck ups, like Thatcher didn't cause the recession and put a couple million out of work. SuperJosh 11:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding more about Stephen Hawking. What is your opinion and England's general opinion about the NHS? Conservatives want to scare us over here.- JustPhil 18:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) The British National Health Service is extremely popular despite its shortcomings and no major British political party would consider ending it. Here's a link, Bloggers debate British healthcare from the British BBC. Proxima Centauri 18:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC)